The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between an unnamed seedling (non-patented) and R. multiflora xe2x80x98Nanaxe2x80x99 (non-patented)The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULtumbxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent has small, deep pink colored flowers while xe2x80x98POULtumbxe2x80x99 has small white flower;
2. The seed parent is a floribunda rose with a bushy upright habit; whereas, xe2x80x98POULtumbxe2x80x99 is low growing with a more spreading habit.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent R. multiflora xe2x80x98Nanaxe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent is miniature rose; whereas, xe2x80x98POULtumbxe2x80x99 is a low growing shrub rose;
2. The pollen parent blooms recurrently for 8-10 weeks; whereas, xe2x80x98POULtumbxe2x80x99 blooms continuously throughout the growing season.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for garden use was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous, compact growth;
3. Disease resistance;
4. Continuous blooming.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguishes xe2x80x98POULtumbxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware. As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. xe2x80x98POULtumbxe2x80x99, was selected by the inventors in the spring of 1987 as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULtumbxe2x80x99 by traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in August 1987 in a nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULtumbxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.